One Last Good-bye
by anotherweasley
Summary: Ben Stone has to say one last good-bye before he leaves.


One Last Good-bye  
By: Olivia  
  
"Do as adversaries do in law,/Strive mightily but eat and drink as friends."-William Shakespeare-  
"The Taming of the Shrew"  
  
"The rings around your eyes they don't hide that you need to get some rest/It's all right to make  
mistakes your only human/Inside everybody's hiding something/Take time to catch your breath  
and choose your moment/Don't slide."-Dido-"Slide"  
  
  
Ben Stone had expected to be going home which is why he was surprised to find himself driving  
in the opposite direction. He had taken care of all the last minute administrative details of  
leaving his job at the DA's office. He had gotten Claire up to speed on all their current cases and  
told her to call him if she had any questions. She had been a good ADA for the year they worked  
together. He had high hopes for her.   
  
Ben tucked away the guilty feeling that he was abandoning Claire. He hadn't completely  
abandoned her. Adam would still be there running the show. Between Adam and Claire they  
could hold down the fort until Adam hired a new EADA to replace him. As long as Adam didn't  
hire that egomaniac, skirt chaser Jack McCoy, the DA's office would be just fine.  
  
Tomorrow he would decide what to do with the rest of his life. Losing his witness to mob justice  
was too much for his heart to handle. If only he hadn't forced her into testifying, she would still  
be alive. He promised her that she would be protected. He was tired of trying to fight the good  
fight by bartering with people's lives. He wasn't God. He needed a rest.  
  
But before he could rest, before he could contemplate his next move in life, there was one more  
thing he needed to do. He hadn't realized it before he had gotten behind the wheel to head home,  
but he had finally gotten an answer to the nagging thought that there was something he had  
forgotten to do. It was late, but he knew she would be there. And he had to talk to her one last  
time.  
  
Ben finally got to the building and found a parking space. He went inside and up to the third  
floor. He passed the double doors that read "Legal Aid" in big letters. He explained who he was  
and who he was going to see to the receptionist. The receptionist let him pass and he headed to  
her office.  
  
She was sitting there looking thoughtfully over some case file. She was so engrossed in it that  
she had not heard Ben approach.   
  
"Ms. Green?" Stone inquired quietly in order to get her attention.  
  
Shambala Green, startled, glanced up at the speaker. Seeing Ben, her face broke out into a grin.   
  
"Well, Stone, it's been awhile since our paths crossed isn't it? Thought you might have forgotten  
about me down here in the trenches."  
  
Ben couldn't help returning her smile.  
  
"Yes, it has been awhile and no, I haven't forgotten about you."  
  
"So what brings you down here at this late hour? Have you come to make a plea on one of my  
cases? I didn't think any of them had been assigned to your office."  
  
Ben smiled sadly. "Actually no plea bargains today. I'm leaving, actually I've left, the DA's  
office and I just came to say good-bye. Legal Aid often is taken for granted in this country. It's  
looked down upon and often times is a thankless job. Critics of our legal system say that money  
buys your rights. And I just wanted to say that your work here flies in the face of all that. Over  
my years in the DA's office, you've been a worthy adversary of mine. You've given me a run  
for my money and that's helped make me a better lawyer. You're a credit to this office and I'm  
glad to have gotten a chance to know you, Shambala, as we both did our best to serve the  
public."  
  
Shambala Green was stunned into silence both at Ben's departure and at his kind words. She  
never knew he had thought so highly of her. Sure she had tried to be a thorn in his side, but that  
was her job-defending clients. Deep down there was no real animosity between them. She was  
suddenly struck by how much she was going to miss this soft-spoken, yet intensely passionate  
man. She was curious as hell to know why he was leaving, but she was too polite to ask.   
Something had obviously upset him. She could tell he had been drinking and there was no way  
she was going to pour salt in his open wound.  
  
"I'm sorry that you'll be leaving, Stone. The DA's office won't be the same without you, that's  
for sure." Shambala put on a smug face and tried some of their old playful banter.  
  
Ben smiled and tried to keep the mood light as well. He was missing Adam and Claire and even  
Shambala already. "Well don't worry. I'm sure you'll keep the next EADA on his or her toes."  
  
"You bet, Stone," said Shambala trying to mirror his mood. Just pretend everything is okay and  
it will be, she thought.  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Finally, Ben broke it. "Well I guess I'd better be going.   
It's late and I'm sure you're deep in the middle of a case......"  
  
Ben started to walk out the door, but Shambala couldn't let him leave like this.  
  
"Ben, wait," said Shambala before he could leave. She came around her desk and stood in front  
of him. That's when she did something she never thought she'd do and had she had been given  
more time to think, she would not have. Shambala gave Ben a hug. Ben recovered after a few  
seconds and then returned her hug. It was an awkward hug and yet at the same time it wasn't.   
They stood that way for a few moments before they let go. They smiled at each other.  
  
"You take care of yourself, Ben. And let me know how you're doing from time to time."  
  
"Will do, Shambala. Will do."  
  
With a parting smile and nod, Ben stone left her office. Shambala watched him leave. When she  
could no longer see him anymore, she wished him the best. And she knew that no matter how  
good or how dedicated the next EADA would be, there would always be, in her mind, something  
missing.   
  



End file.
